


I was Not Expecting That

by atomic_fanfics



Category: Spies Are Forever - Talkfine/Tin Can Brothers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Awkward Sexual Situations, Canon Era, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fix-It, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Moving In Together, Period-Typical Homophobia, Plot Twists, Praise Kink, Reunion Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:40:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26365096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atomic_fanfics/pseuds/atomic_fanfics
Summary: So far, Agent Curt Mega (and company) had confronted Dr. Baron Von Nazi and DMA, the Deadliest Man Alive stabbed Von Nazi, and was now doing one of those evil villain monologues that you get in most forms of fiction. It was a tense situation; however, things take a quick turn and surprisingly work out for the better...
Relationships: Barb Lavernor/Tatiana Slozhno, Owen Carvour/Agent Curt Mega
Kudos: 25





	I was Not Expecting That

**Author's Note:**

> Listen, the ending of Spies are Forever HURT so I made this small oneshot to feel less sad about my king Owen Carvour. I found that bitch rather relatable and I want him to be happy, with Curt, and not fucking dead.
> 
> Note: Since this has explicit sex between the two boys I'll give y'all a heads up that this is one of those rare cases where Owen bottoms. Which you don't see much of, unfortunately, since I prefer that dynamic over the more common one Curt (the actor, playing character) is buff as fuck, and buff men being gentle tops are my kryptonite so thus I decided to write Curt (the character) as a top.

So far, Agent Curt Mega (and company) had confronted Dr. Baron Von Nazi and DMA, the Deadliest Man Alive stabbed Von Nazi, and was now doing one of those evil villain monologues that you get in most forms of fiction. It was a tense situation; however, the man smugly monologuing before the trio was stopped abruptly by the loud sound of a handgun being fired. Blood steadily bled through his shirt, stark red and visceral, seeping through the fabric at an alarming pace as he collapsed to the floor with a loud thud. A man dressed in black crept out of the shadows and stood before the three spies, a small lopsided smirk on his lips. This man was a stranger to all but Curt. Curt would never be able to forget him, ever. The man in front of them lingered in his dreams and would do so for the rest of his life.

“Hello, Curt. Long time no see,” he said with a small yet warm grin on his face.

“Owen?” the American replied in total shock. “How are you here? I saw you fall. You’re supposed to be dead.”  
Owen gave his partner an apologetic look, recognizing the pain in Curt’s eyes, giving him a small nod of recognition,

“It’s quite a long story, but I’ll try my best to explain myself. After I survived that fall in Russia, I went rogue. I stewed on my resentment for my country’s incompetency for a long time but then I found something rather damnable. A year or two ago, I found out that Mi6 has ties to a rather suspicious organization named Chimera. Now our good friend, the Deadliest Man Alive, over there was heavily involved in Mi6’s partnership with Chimera. I was planning a more subtle approach to dismantling the group but when I found out that they were going ahead with using Von Nazi’s technology to invade the privacy of others and the whole ridiculous Nazi Castle plot I decided to act fast.”

“Do you know why they’d want that land in particular?” Tatiana interjected, starting to piece the story together in her head. 

“Well, it’s not the land per se, but it’s what’s under it.”

“Dirt?”  
Owen gave the Russian a look of disbelief,

“No.”

“Rocks?” Curt looked to Owen and was given a noncommittal hand-motion,

“Closer.”

“Dinosaurs,” the Informant said with such dramatic conviction that it was almost funny if this was some sort of comedic musical that was about spies.

“I--” Owen put his face in his hands, letting out a sharp exasperated sigh.  
“No, the world’s largest wealth of pure unmined natural silicon. Which in turn would be used for mass-producing more surveillance technology. They’d be almost unstoppable.”

“So how do we destroy it?” Curt asked, already preparing to go in guns blazing.

“They have multiple compounds on various islands in the Pacific that houses what they already have. We need to destroy those.”

“Then we don’t have much time to waste, I’ll contact Barb,” Tatiana suggested, forming a plan in her head. They moved out, taking refuge in a hotel near where Barb was stationed. Tatiana was adamant that the two men rest while the rest of the team dealt with the compounds. The Informant had already left to meet up with Barb, leaving Curt, Owen, and Tatiana behind. When they got to their room, Tatiana excused herself, mumbling something about going to the bar before joining the others, giving Curt a knowing look on her way out. The two men sat on the end of the bed, side-by-side, neither not knowing what to say.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Curt spoke first, his voice quiet and empty.

“I’ve changed a lot-- probably for the worst, if I’m honest. I was rather mad that you didn’t come back for me, but I soon realized it was the commitment to our careers that ruined my life. You were also a victim, like me. I was so bitter and angry, I spent the years researching Chimera and planning vengeance that I just forgot about everything else. Eventually, I tracked the Deadliest Man Alive down to Budapest at the arms deal.”

“You knew about that?”

“Yes, I watched the whole thing unfold,” Owen remarked. “Although, that beard you had wasn’t the most flattering thing I’ll admit.”  
Curt snorted,

“Was it that bad?” he was about to crack another joke but then he saw Owen’s face. The man looked devastated, his voice breaking as he spoke,

“I didn’t mean to leave you in the dark for so long, Curt. I was just so unsure what to do with myself after the fall, I--”

“I don’t care how long you took, I’m just glad to have you back. I thought I left you for dead, Owen. I hated myself for what happened.”

“You stupid lovable idiot, I’d never truly blame you for leaving me behind.”  
Curt’s eyes became sad and watery as he looked at his lover,

“Fuck, I’ve missed you so much,” he moved in, kissing Owen on the lips, tears gathering in his eyes. They kissed for what felt like forever, only to part for breath and dive back in again, this time much more intensely. Owen was usually quite an assertive lover, calling the shots on most things. It was the same here as if nothing had changed between them, as if they hadn’t been apart for four years, as if they’d never felt the burning guilt and hatred they both felt. Curt’s hand rested itself firmly on Owen’s hip as the slightly taller man deepened the kiss, their tongues intertwining, as the American moaned lowly. They broke apart for a moment, leaning their foreheads against each other,

“Better?”  
Curt laughed,

“A bit. How do you feel about taking this a step further?” he suggested, his voice dropping a bit becoming low and smooth. Owen scoffed in response,

“How very predictable of you, Curt Mega. Not that I’m opposed to your predictable yet interesting proposal, though.”

“Yeah? How far’re you thinking?” Curt said, smirking like a smug son of a bitch. 

“Depends if you have ‘something’ with you,” Owen mumbled, subtly biting his lip as his eyes traveled down to his lover’s mouth.

“You mean lube?”  
There was a small amused sigh,

“Yes, I mean lube. Do you have any?”

“I sure do,” Owen gave Curt a look. Curt shrugged,  
“Never know when you’ll need it.”  
Owen paused for a moment,

“What about Tatiana?”  
Curt waved his lover off,

“She won’t bother us. I’m pretty sure she left to give us some space.”

“How much does she know?”

“Tatiana knows the full story. She’s in the same boat as us,” Curt explained, recalling the moment that they’d shared in the safe house.

“Meaning that she’s not…?”

“Uh, yeah.”

“Right,” Owen said, ending that conversation. “So are we going to get back on track with what we were doing?”

“Fuck yeah.”  
After retrieving the lube and putting it on the bedside table, the two men went back to feverishly kissing one another. Curt gently pushed Owen down onto the mattress, following him by leaning over the man and haphazardly taking off his shirt, stretching his arms a bit before kissing Owen again, slow and deep. The man underneath ran his hands along Curt’s athletic muscular body, admiring his lover’s physique with his palms and fingers. Owen sat up after a while, removing his own shirt in tandem; then also taking the initiative to remove his trousers and underwear, stripping himself of all his clothing, casually lying back, leaning up on his elbows, and looking at Curt with a smug yet charming look in his eye. Curt’s eyes trailed up and down Owen’s naked body, enjoying the view. Owen was rather tall compared to Curt, he wasn’t lanky like some but he wasn’t stocky nor all that muscular either. He was gorgeous, though. His body was just so lean and beautiful. All of it, including the man’s similarly lean sex that was already half-hard despite being left untouched. Curt groaned, just admiring his lover,

“Fuck, you’re so hot, y’know that?”

“So I’ve been told,” the other replied. “Would the world-famous Agent Curt Mega care to follow suit?”

“Uh, no shit. Of course, I will,” Curt didn’t waste much time after that, unbuckling his belt and removing his own trousers and underwear as well. It was Owen’s turn to stare now. Curt was a very stocky man, tall, athletic (those biceps were almost too perfect to be real). It was a welcome sight after years of separation. Not to mention the obvious and rather impressive erection he was sporting,

“You know you’re very big for a man so small.”  
This earned him a look from Curt,

“I’m 5’10, Owen. You’re 6’1, you’re only three inches taller than me. I’m not that short.”

“I know, Love, I’m just teasing you.”

“Sure you are,” Curt quipped, moving himself over to crawl in-between Owen’s legs. They kissed yet again, sloppy and hot. He moved downwards, nipping at the smooth skin of Owen’s neck as the other wrapped his hands around Curt’s shoulders. Curt bit particularly hard at one point earning a hiss from his lover. After tiring of that, he moved further down his partner’s body, opting to use his mouth on the other man’s nipples eliciting a very audible inhale from the man beneath him. He moved even further, his head basically between Owen’s legs; peppering kisses along the insides of the man’s thighs, and eventually taking Owen’s cock in his mouth and sucking on it, relishing in the fairly loud moans from his partner. They let themselves get lost in the moment, taking their sweet time, savoring every single sound and sensation. Owen’s hands tangled themselves in Curt’s hair, his back arching in sheer pleasure,

“Fuck,” he hissed after a bit. “I forgot how good you are at this.”  
Curt pulled himself off Owen to speak,

“What, you didn’t get laid in those four years?”

“No, not really,” he scoffed. “Did you??”  
Curt tried to hide his sheepish grin as Owen looked at him in disbelief,

“Listen, in my defense, I thought you were dead and used sex as an unhealthy coping mechanism.”

“No, I get that part; but Jesus Christ, Curt.”  
Curt smirked, bringing his face back up to Owen’s,

“What? You don’t think I’d be able to get some with my charming looks and personality?”

“You’re an acquired taste, Mega, I’ll give you that,” the other said, quickly pecking his lover on the lips and wrapping his legs around Curt’s waist, grinding their sexes together, making the other let out a strangled surprised moan.

“Shit, Owen.”

“Not so cocky now are you, Mega?” Owen growled playfully, biting his lip in response to his own pleasure, letting a small grunt slip from his mouth. He looked up at Curt, who was on top of him, appreciating the way his lover’s face scrunched up a bit as his mouth hung open, slightly ajar, his chest rising and falling in time with his quickened breathing.  
“Let’s move on, shall we?”  
Curt reached to get the small bottle on the bedside table, pouring some of the lube onto his fingers; and entered Owen with one digit at first, eventually with two, then three. Curt still pretty much knew what to do to drive Owen wild, fortunately, making the man beneath him writhe in pleasure as he scissored and fingered his ass. He pressed a small kiss to Owen’s temple, mumbling in his ear,

“Ready for me?” to this Owen sighed and answered,

“Fuck yes,” Curt nodded to the response, slicking up his prick and slowly but surely entering Owen.

“Damn, you’re really tight.”

“The perks of not getting fucked for four years, what can I say?” Owen snarked, letting out a surprised moan as Curt made a small experimental thrust.  
“Which is also why this is so intense for me, shit.”

“God, I’ve missed this, I’ve missed you.”

“So have I, Love,” was the response, followed by another moan. “You’re so good to me, Curt Mega.”  
It wasn’t a secret to both men that Curt had a bit of a thing for praise during sex, which is why the American let out a particularly surprised moan as a result. They fucked slowly and passionately, it was better described as ‘making love’ than just good plain ‘fucking’. They continued on for a while until both men started nearing orgasm, the two knowing it. Curt gazed down at Owen lovingly, appreciating the view but also savoring the fact that this whole thing was real. Owen was alive, he was right here with Curt, he didn’t hate Curt after all the years. Everything would be alright, they’d destroy Chimera’s compounds and Curt would quit his job to work with Owen on taking down the organization. It became too much for him, Curt finished inside Owen with a moan, the other man coming soon after.

“Fuck, I love you,” Curt groaned as he pulled out of Owen and collapsed beside his lover on the bed’s mattress. Owen scoffed, pulling the bed’s covers over their bodies, snuggling up to Curt, casually placing a hand across his lover’s chest, sighing in content. He let out a small yawn after, making Curt laugh in surprise,  
“Hold on, is Owen Carvour; the man who previously had basically no refractory period, tired after just one round of sex?”  
There was an exasperated tired groan of frustration,

“Sod off, it’s been four years since I’ve done anything other than wanking off once after working full days on hunting down a shadow organization.”

“I know, I’m kidding,” Curt replied. “When this whole thing is over, I’m gonna quit my job. We could move in together somewhere and work on taking down Chimera as a team.”

“Mm, I like that plan. Just promise me we won’t be staying at your mother’s home for long, alright? I love her, she’s a sweet woman, but I don’t think I can be that quiet or subtle for our relationship to go unnoticed.”

“Touché here’s hoping we find a place for us soon then.”  
The two men stayed in each other’s embrace until they rather unintentionally drifted off, only to be awoken by the sounds of two other people in the room. They startled awake, bolting right up, to see not only Tatiana but Barb Larvenor herself sitting on the hotel room’s sofa together; both looking slightly tipsy, with Barb basically sitting in Tatiana’s lap, her face slightly marked by the Russian’s lipstick. What was more telling about the situation was that Tatiana’s shirt and jacket had been haphazardly thrown part-way across the room, leaving the woman in just her bra. Barb yelped after seeing that the two men were awake,

“Curt!”  
The two men and the two women stared at each other blankly, neither party not knowing what to say. Owen turned to Curt,

“Is there anyone in your team who is actually heterosexual?”

“Apparently not,” he said, turning to the two women. “So the compounds are gone?”  
And they were. The next time Owen and Curt, and Tatiana and Barb saw each other after that mission was one November. Tatiana had been able to move her family to safety while she and Barb settled down in the city of Boston. Curt and Owen had also found a place to live together, both men working on taking down the rest of Chimera without the help of the government. The four of them walked down the streets of Boston, making their way to the Boston Public Park. Then they’d made their way to a cafe, the four sitting down and enjoying a small meal together. Out of all the things that could’ve happened to them the night they’d teamed up to stop Von Nazi and the DMA, Curt was not expecting to reunite with his presumed-dead-but-actually-alive lover and for them to have a happy ending, but he wasn’t one to complain. He was happy with the way things turned out.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone wants to see more SAF content from me, please comment so I know!! Much appreciated!


End file.
